


Lunch Break

by inlustwithsammy



Category: Walker (TV 2021)
Genre: A bit of Cordirez but just implied, Lordell, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Original Male Character/Cordell Walker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlustwithsammy/pseuds/inlustwithsammy
Summary: Cordell has been looking at the case file for 5 minutes straight. The words are becoming a jumble in his head. He is still stuck in the first paragraph because James turned the vibe inside his ass up another notch.Or Cordell is the office's resident slut.
Relationships: Larry James/Cordell Walker, Original Male Character/Cordell Walker - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> My first Walker fic and my first pwp. This is very self-indulgent. I might turn this into a series who knows. I just like the idea of people using Cordell.

Cordell has been looking at the case file for 5 minutes straight. The words are becoming a jumble in his head. He is still stuck in the first paragraph because James turned the vibe inside his ass up another notch.

If it weren’t for the cock cage he’s wearing, the front of his pants will be wet from precum by now. The effort not to moan is a struggle in itself. He’s sweating bullets. He’s sure someone must have noticed. He looks around the office but everyone is busy with work minding their own business. So, no one has noticed. Does he want someone to? Maybe just a bit. He maybe desperately wants someone to shove a cock up his ass right now.

11:33 am his watch says. Still about half an hour before lunch break, before James could take him to the men’s room to fill him up with dick. Maybe he’s rubbing his ass against his seat at the moment. So, what. You gotta give him a bit of a break. He’s had the vibe up his ass since 8:30, when James himself called him to his office, asked him to lock the door, pull his pants down, and spread his ass cheeks. All he said were “Yes, Sir.” and “Thank you, Sir.”

Should he really question why he’s such a slut sometimes? Maybe. But he’s mastered the art of repression and compartmentalization. He could even give a ted talk on the subject at this point.

11:35 am. Damn it. Only 2 minutes have passed. Should he even still pretend that he’s gonna get some work done? Micki would be pissed if she found out he did squat for half a day. She’ll be back after lunch following a lead on the Santiago case. Maybe his ass will take the punishment for him.

He has 25 minutes left. His conscience wouldn’t let him be if he doesn’t at least try to do some work. So, Joseph Johnson, guy owns an ice factory, one of the tanks goes boom. Now, there’s Ammonia leakage. Leakage. God, he wants cum to leak out of his ass right now. Fuck this is impossible.

He stands up and walks toward James’ office, knocks on his door. “Come in.” He hears James say.

He gets inside his office and starts with “Sir, I-“

“Can’t even wait till lunch break, can you?” James isn’t even looking at him. Still scanning the documents on his desk.

“I really tried to wait, but James-“

“Go to the bathroom. Wait for me. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Thank you, Sir.” He rushes to the bathroom and goes to the farthest stall and waits there. He pulls down his pants and just plays with the vibe inside him and pushes it as far as it can go, rubbing it further against his prostate.

In just a few minutes the stall’s door opens and in come James with his belt unbuckled and quickly unzipping his pants.

“God, Walker. You’re such a cock slut. If you weren’t one of the best rangers here, I’d have fired you for your inability to focus on your work.”

James shoves him up the stall’s wall and tugs on his hair. He whispers “But then again, I might not because who would keep my cock warm during lunch breaks if you’re not here?” And then he pulled the vibe out of his ass and replaced it with his thick cock.

Walker can’t keep himself from moaning then. Finally, his hole is being filled by a thick warm, and hard cock. James pistons his hips at the right angle hitting his prostate in every thrust. He’s moaning like a whore now in the men’s bathroom but he didn’t care. Anyone who would come in would surely hear them and know what was happening. James usually doesn’t lock the door just because of that.

Every thrust is sending pleasure up his spine. His eyes might be rolling to the back of his head. He doesn’t know. All he knows is the feeling of James covering his whole body and the cock pushing in and out inside him. He’s resting his head on Larry’s shoulder. At this point, James is the only one mostly keeping him upright. His legs are starting to give out. Good thing his Captain is a big and strong guy. So big, he’s almost as tall as him. And that drives Cordell wild. He rarely finds men big enough to handle a giant like him.

He can feel it. He’s getting close but the cock cage is keeping him from coming.

“P-please let me come, Sir.” He begs. Larry just keeps on pounding, sending him to the edge but never letting him feel that sweet release.

“No.” James answers in a husky voice. All Cordell can do at that moment was to whine unintelligibly as his Captain continues fucking him. Soon he feels James’ dick jerk, the man shouts as he reaches his sweet release and comes inside Cordell. Warm jets of fluid fill his hole and even though he himself cannot come, the feeling of the liquid inside of him gives him a sense of pleasure and contentment that might just be as good as coming but not quite.

Once James pulls out, Walker falls to the ground and rests his head on the toilet. Larry pulls a tissue to wipe off his dick and throws the used paper into the trash. He puts his dick back inside his pants and zips himself up. Larry sees the vibe discarded on the floor and picks it up, puts it inside his pocket to clean for later. He steps out of the stall and outside, Donnie was waiting.

“You done with him?” Donnie asks.

“Yeah. Go help yourself.”

And without even acknowledging Cordell, he washes his hands and leaves the bathroom. With cum still leaking from his hole, Cordell gets up and braces his arms against the toilet’s tank, and pushes his ass out for the new guy to use. He hears a zipper being undone and soon his hole is being penetrated again. He moans and looks at his watch 12:02. Lunch break just started.


End file.
